


The night is vast and people all around the world wear masks welcome to Shape Shifter

by Liva



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adult Akechi, Akechi is great at investigation, Akechi was adopted, Because Akira is a flirt, Better than Shido thought, I love that guy, I'm gonna keep adding taggs because is fun, M/M, Masturbation, Not by a good person, Radio host Akechi, Slow Burn, Tanaka being a dad!, There's goNNA BE SEX, Tohru Adachi being an asshole, Underage Sex, at some point, grey morality, please don't judge, teenager Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liva/pseuds/Liva
Summary: Goro Akechi is the radio host of a night show called Shape Shifter. He also has a dark past and is planning to take revenge against a certain person. When the Phantom Thieves start to change people's hearts Akechi starts investigating them hoping to use their powers for his reckoning.At the same time Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves, has a big crush with certain radio host and can't stop himself from calling him a lot.





	1. 1 ON AIR: What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?

Akechi checked up his phone to see the hour. While looking at it he noticed a weird app he was sure he deleted yesterday. Maybe his phone was bugged? Whatever in that moment he didn't have time to think about that. It was 11:45pm and the radio studio where he worked was almost deserted. During the day the radio station overflew with activity but at night there were just four people. With just that number of people "Shape shifter" the night radio program he hosted was made.  
He came in to the studio, sat in his place, put his headphones on and read today's notes. "Shape shifter" was a show where Akechi and his little team selected a thematic for the day and let people call to talk about it; also they put on some music to pass time faster. It was a 2 hour show from 00:00am to 2:00am and when Akechi started working at the station it was a dead time strip. Three years had passed since then and the show gained a lot of popularity becoming one of the star shows on the station. The audience tended more to the female side but he also received a lot of calls from men of different ages.

The good thing about hosting a late night show was that the callers could talk freely about everything they wanted. Including their sexual life if they felt compelled to; Akechi's calm demeanor always made them feel comfortable to discuss whatever they wanted. 

Today's show was about the new internet sensation. Some urban legend called "the phantom thieves of hearts". Akechi picked the thematic himself, he had been following the news for a time but he found them lacking and he wanted to know more about this so called heroes. At first the idea of someone being able to steal hearts seemed ridiculous, but they struck two times and the results where mind blowing. The people who they targeted did have a change of heart and were now in prison for their sins. It was a really interesting ability; they could call it “a change of heart” but in fact it was brainwashing. If they turned to be real, they could be very useful. Akechi couldn't stop himself from smirking; maybe this Phantoms would be the lost piece in his plan. 

To knocks at the crystal glass threw him off of his thoughts. His assistant was giving him the signal, to start: in three, two, one... On air! The music theme of the program started. 

"Where have you been... been searching all alone... Can't face it while alone at night... Without a clue" the introductory music was soft jazz, according to the aesthetic of the show. Akechi selected it with a purpose in mind, to create a relaxing atmosphere so the listeners could feel free to relax. People were very easy to predict, if the atmosphere was good they will come, if Akechi made them feel comfortable enough they will talk. This soft music was an easy trick to make people actually call the radio station and participate. It also stayed in the mind of the listener without being excessively caching and annoying. When it ended he started to talk. 

"The night is vast and people all around the world wear masks, but here we are to uncover the truth. My name is Goro Akechi and welcome to Shape Shifter." He said while looking to the web page, some listeners already posted messages in the chat like "it's starting!” "Good night Akechi-kun!" the usual. "Today we are going to talk about something that's become very popular the last weeks. The famous Phantom Thieves of hearts. "He paused to take some air and continued" this group of people claim that they can trigger a change of heart, making bad people repent for their sins. I know what you are all thinking; that I'm a brat for believing something like that could ever happen." He said while laughing softly. "My reaction when I first read it was the same as yours but I made some research and the results speak for their selves: case one was Mr. Kamoshida a teacher and case two the famous artist Madarame. The two of them received a calling card and had a change of heart in the following days. Now both of them are in prison. A very interesting turn of events don't you think? All of this reminds me of an anime I watched as a child… It really feels like something taken from a fantasy novel" He said with a light tone of voice. He avoided explaining Kamoshida's and Madarame's faults, that way someone could be compelled to call and explain one of them in detail. Another trick to make people call: let them think that they know more than you about something.  
"As you know here in shape shifter are interested to see (or listen) what lies behind the surface, so if you have information about the Phantom Thieves you can call us and speak about it. If you don't but you want to share your opinion you are also welcome to call. Now enjoy some music while I wait for your calls." 

Akechi pressed the song on his computer, he was feeling a little nostalgic so he searched for Piece of Love, the opening credits song of the anime those Phantom Thieves reminded him of. He really loved magical girls and super heroes when he was a kid. Most of them had tragic back stories but they always fought for the true. If only things where so easy in the real world... 

His thoughts returned to the Phantom Thieves, about his energy and idealism. Akechi had the suspicion that they had to be a group of young people. The fact that their first target was a teacher only confirmed this train of thought. The easiest way they could have know about Kamoshida's misdeeds was if they had seen it by themselves. An adult wouldn't take teenager problems with a teacher so seriously (even if the abuse was real) because teenagers always lashed about them. He was 90% sure that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was a student in Shujin Academy, but he kept his suspicions for himself. There was no reason to tell the police about his findings. That would be a nuisance and he wanted to study the Phantom Thieves for his own, selfish reasons. This special show was just an excuse to confirm his deductions and gather some new info. 

As the song reached his end Akechi was ready to take a call. At that moment the station had fivee open lines, and he was surprised to see that all of them had a listener in pause, waiting to talk to him. Even if the show was popular that many calls at once weren’t a usual sight. He selected the line number 3 and pressed the button to take the call. 

"Good night listener, you are in Shape shifter."

"Good night... Akechi-san" The voice in the line was feminine and kind of shy. That was peculiar, shy people tended to leave their opinion on the website more than speak in live with him; and if they did they never were the first call. Akechi was curious already, and there wasn't anything more dangerous than a curious Akechi. 

"May I have your name?" He asked

"I... I prefer not to say it... "She answered, her voice sounded scared and Akechi had the suspicion that if he persisted in wanting to know who she was, she would end the call. 

" Oh I understand. We are talking about thieves so I suppose you don't want to reveal your true self."

"Yes... Something like that. "She answered her voice a little less nervous after listening to Akechi's easy going answer.

"Then... Can I choose a code Name for you? That seems like something a Phantom Thieve would do. "He joked, the girl at the end of the line laughed a little, good. 

"Ok Akechi-san but only if you let me pick a code name for you. "

"That seems to be a fair deal... I accept your terms Mystique."

" Mystique?"

"Yes, I think it suits you well." She laughed again; Akechi didn't know what did she find funny about his election for her code name. So he asked about it. 

"Oh it's just... The show is called shape shifter and you named me Mystique who is a shape shifter. You are a total perfectionist aren't you Akechi-san?" She said while laughing softly.

"You totally got me there. Yes I admit that I'm a perfectionist, I'm also a super hero nerd, but that's our secret OK? Now how would you name me? "

"I feel compelled to call you Professor X... That way people won't know about your super hero fan phase." She was sassing him now! Maybe she wasn't a shy girl after all... How interesting  
. 

"Well it seems fitting; I'm the voice on your minds, always searching for the truth. But I'm not bald. Can we leave it at X? "

" If you promise to keep the name"

"I'll use X as my name during all today's show." He said and she seemed satisfied with that, after a moment of silence he asked" well Mystique tell me about the Phantom Thieves. Do you think they exist? "

"Yes" She answered and there was no trace of doubt in her voice. 

"Then, do you thing they are just? "He asked. 

"Yes, for me they are justice true form. "So much faith in something new and almost supernatural was strange. 

-She might be connected to the Phantom Thieves somehow.- Akechi though

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, they expose powerful people sins and make them repent. Is that not what justice is about?"

"Yes and not... You see dear Mystique as long as I agree with you about the Phantoms existence I don't know if they are just. From my point of view they could be dangerous. "He said, only to make her defend them. But there was some true in the dangerous part. Teenagers with mind controlling abilities could be very dangerous; he couldn't imagine the things he would have made if he had that sort of power when he was a teen. 

"They are only dangerous if you have something ugly to hide. That was the case with Kamoshida... And Madarame" She named Madarame as an afterthought, a noob’s mistake. Now Akechi knew for sure this girl was connected to the Kamoshida's incident somehow. 

"Dear Mystique, please tell me. Were you one of the victims of Kamoshida's abuse? "

"..."

"Mystique are you ok? You don't have to say more if you don't want to" Akechi said softly, he may have taken it too far, but this caller was taking too long to cooperate. 

"No... You, you are right. I am one of Kamoshida's victims. I was too scared of him and tried to... Escape in the worst way possible. I felt trapped, didn't know what to do and then the Phantom Thieves appeared and then..." She started crying but she didn't stop talking "then everybody knew what happened and they FINALLY cared about me. I'm so grateful to the Phantom Thieves; I listen to you every night Ake... X... And I knew I had to thank them. I think I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them and my best friend. "

"Mystique, first I want to tell you one thing. You are very brave." 

"No I'm not... "

"Listen to me, you are very brave. Not everyone could have done what you did. You are not a victim of Kamoshida, you are a survivor. Tonight you called here to defend you own justice and let us see a piece of the truth. You are strong Mystique." After hearing Akechi’s response, she started crying stronger than before. 

"My best friend... She keeps saying the same. I think you would like her"

"Is she listening right now? "

"Yes we always listened to this show together and commented it by phone. Can I...can I choose a song for her? "Akechi giggled at that, dedicating songs was something so juvenile to do. In the end that bastard named Kamoshida couldn't destroy her, she was going to be fine, it would take time but she was going to recover. Akechi was surprisingly relieved at that, he didn't tend to connect so much with his listeners but Mystique was different, he didn't lie when he told her she was strong. Akechi was glad she was going to keep fighting for a better future. 

I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Hanged man Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and newpower...

The sound of a young lady appeared in his head. That voice... It wasn't the first time Akechi heard it. It happened once before, when he met his adoptive father. At the time he was just 13 years old and thought it was his over reactive imagination. But now he was hearing it again, curious. 

He played the song that Mystique had asked for, and relaxed as the suave voice of Bruno Mars singed about unstoppable friendship. Mystique was surprisingly cheesy but that was fine, people loved cheesy things. 

After that call the show went on, Akechi read some post on the website. His listeners were sending Mystique a lot of support and good wishes. Great part of the female audience talked about how society just didn't take the systematic abuse on women seriously and how it took some random success as the apparition of the Phantom Thieves to actually take care of the problem with Kamoshida. Akechi couldn't stop himself from thinking about his mother cold corpse in the living room. Maybe if society took abuse on women more seriously she wouldn't have ended like that. She wasn't a good mother but she had him. Her suicide still haunted him at night because he knew it was his fault, Akechi's existence has ruined her life. His thoughts we're entering a very dark zone and he couldn't let himself be dragged down in the middle of the show so he took another call desperate to get some distraction. 

This time the caller was a young guy who talked about the Phantom Thieves as if they were gods. He also talked about the phantom fan website were people posted their problems and the Phantoms accepted small jobs and changed people's hearts. The guy was a huge fanboy and in the end he was so tiring Akechi cut him short and played another song. 

"This one is for all my female listeners, you are strong and every one of you is beautiful." 

He tried to relax while the song played itself and he succeed, the overbearing caller along with the catchy pop song did distraught him from the darker side of his mind. Before he started working at the station he would never have though that he would like pop songs so much. But after some time he understood the appeal. After a tiring day at work or studying people could relax singing along a familiar song was and affective stress reliever. Pop made forgetting one's problems for a time very easy, so he tried so mix his favored jazz and rock with popular songs (and sometimes anime songs because he couldn't deny it, Akechi was a big nerd). That gave the show some variety from other radio stations. 

After the song finished Akechi read some more comments. He really liked the website but since a picture of him was published online a lot of comments had become things like "Akechi-kun you are so handsome! " and "please marry me!". It was an inconvenience because it affected the purpose of the website: a free space to debate opinions. Akechi keep scrolling and found a comment by Alibaba, one of his favorite people online. 

"The Phantom Thieves of hearts are like a wild card. They could be both good and evil depending on their intentions... That kind of power is scary but... I find myself rooting for them. They make me have hope." Akechi read "I'm surprised about how many of you, dear listeners, are supporters of the Phantom Thieves. Alibaba raises a fair point, the power to change people's hearts it's indeed something to be afraid off. It's actually changing a person's mentality, if we take it to the extreme we could say is actually brainwashing. That raises an ethical problem, we know the Phantom Thieves (for the moment) are only targeting people who have committed some kind of sin, but the question is still there: is it OK to let them do it? Let's see what our next caller has to say to that. "

The next person turned to be a police officer who was pretty much against the Phantom Thieves because they where transgressing the law. Akechi pointed out that there was no law against stealing someone's heart, because the concept was something new. It was an interesting call and raised valid points about the fairness to judge a person without a fair trial. After all, the Phantoms were judges and executors of their targets. 

Akechi checked out the hour, there was time for just another call. He picked up the first line without much hopes. It would be difficult to top Mystique's call; her testimony was so real and emotional that all the other people stories felt basic and simple.

"Good night this is X and you are in Shape shifter. Who I am speaking with? "

"Goodnight, I'm... Joker"


	2. ON AIR 2: WHO IS THIS KID?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is a flirt

"Good night... I'm Joker" The voice said, for the sound of it, it was clear it belonged to a young man. 

"Joker I see... Glad to meet you, is this your first time calling here? "

"Yes it is, but I've been listening to this show for a long time. I just didn't have anything to say until now."

" I’m happy to have loyal listeners like you Joker. It makes this work a lot more rewarding. So tell me, what are your thoughts about this Phantom Thieves of hearts? "

"For me they are... Pure" Akechi was honestly surprised by his answer. Not just because it alienated with his deductions but because he evaded qualifying them in terms of good and evil. This promised to be an interesting caller. 

"A really curious idea, could you please elaborate it a little more?"

"Of course, but I would like to know your opinion about them X" He answered back. 

"My opinion?” That was unexpected, people tended to want to talk about their selves, more in a radio show. It was strange to be included in the conversation.

"Yes, you've been reading and listening to different opinions all night. By using your logic you have given arguments both in favor and against the Phantom Thieves. I suppose you were searching for contradictions.”  
“Yes I always do that. My job is to pursue the true after all.” Joker laughed softly in response and Akechi couldn’t figure out what was so funny about what he just said.   
“Cute” he said. Akechi couldn’t understand what part of searching for the truth was cute but he agreed just to keep the show going. “Whatever, now you have enough information to voice an opinion with knowledge of cause and I'm interested in it."There was something in this last call that made Akechi feel amiss. Maybe it was the way he seemed to see trough his radio host facade or it maybe it was something about the way he pronounced the word interested. There was something in this Joker that screamed danger. Akechi's curiosity was picked yet again. He didn't expect to have two interesting people on the phone the same night. He decided to indulge Joker a little just to make him react. 

"Well... I agree with you they are pure. This people are very passionate and have a lot of energy. They aren't going to stop any time soon."

"That's not what I asked Mr. X" Joker answered, his tone of voice was becoming deeper as the conversation followed his course. Akechi didn't know if he was flirting or using his stupid sexy voice to make him talk. Well two could play that game. 

"I know Mr. Joker just let me explain everything." Akechi said changing his light tone of voice to something more velvety. "For their actions and targets I think that the Phantom Thieves are a group of teenagers." Joker stood silent for a second and then asked.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Their first target. They picked a teacher for their first theft, to bring down the evil teacher is every student dream. I also have a copy of their first calling card, it’s really childish. I don’t need to be a genius to piece things together. “

“You speak like a detective..." Joker said in a light tone and Akechi laughed softly. 

"In fact that was one of my childhood dreams."

"Well I'm glad you ended being a radio host. That way I can hear your beautiful voice every night." The confidence on his voice made a stupid pick up lines like that sound charming, Akechi felt his cheeks starting to heat up and felt really stupid. He was letting some random caller that was probably underage get under his skin. Maybe he should accept his phater’s advice and download one of those dating apps. "Well returning to the Phantom Thieves.” Akira said “I believe they have pure intentions and they are stealing the hearts of the people who can evade our juridical system without being punished because they hold too much power."

"You support them. "Akechi affirmed.

"Yes, I do. This society is corrupted and nobody does anything to change it because they where tricked in to thinking it works, but it doesn't. "There was something dark in his voice while saying that, something personal. Akechi wanted to know more but he was sure that Joker would change topics without saying anything. It wasn't difficult to see he was a smart boy and his normal tricks to make people talk would fail. He was even more curious now.

"I agree with that. I myself started this radio show to give voice to the people's problems." Akechi said, returning to his fake and respectable radio host persona. 

"That's the reason I like Shape Shifter so much. You may not realize this; maybe this show is only a job for you… But you let people talk about whatever they want and it’s really refreshing. At the same time you are able to maintain a certain order in your show, that’s truly exceptional.” Joker said and Akechi felt strangely flattered, he did work a lot to make this show and somebody validating it felt good. “I’m sure you also are an amazing lover, you totally stole my heart.” Joker finished leaving Akechi’s without words. Where all the kids this days so direct with their intentions?!   
“Sorry kid, I’m too old for you, but with that confidence of yours I’m sure you will find someone.” Akechi felt the sound of Joker’s lips smirking against his ears. He immediately knew that his rejection had been processed and discarded. This was starting to feel ridiculous so he changed topics “Now returning to the Phantom Thieves even if I agree with you in that they are the result of a rotten society it doesn’t mean they have my support." 

"Why is that?" Joker asked genuinely confused.

"How should I put this...? They are too young. There are things only young people can do but fighting society by themselves isn't one of them. When you are a teenager you tend to see things black or white and take reckless decisions. The Phantom Thieves are doing well but I think that the adults should be the ones to move and try to make things better."

"Those same adults you say that should help are the ones that are dragging us down." Joker said and there was real rage in his voice. He has been calm and collected all their conversation, that made he feel more mature than an average teenager but here Akechi had stepped in to a mine. 

"Did something unfair happen to you?" Akechi asked intrigued. 

"Yes... But it is a long story and I think it's time for your show to end." Akechi watched the time at his clock; it was 1:58am.

"Ahhh you are right. We are out of time. "

"It has been a real pleasure to talk to you Akechi-san." He said softly, still using his flirting tone of voice and pronouncing pleasure in a really lewd way. 

"The pleasure was mine Joker. Could you call another day? I want to know the full story." Akechi asked; he really couldn't stop himself when his curiosity was picked and even if Joker got on his nerves he was interesting. “I have the number you called from today memorized so I know it will be you.”

" Then I call again soon, but I want something in return." Joker answered, his voice caressing every word. 

"What do you want?" Akechi asked.

"I also want you to answer a question." He said his tone of voice serious for once. Akechi thought about it, he had secrets he wanted to keep for himself but he doubted that a random caller would ask for his past, so he decided to agree. 

"An eye for an eye... It seems just, we have a deal. "

I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and newpower...

Those words popped out from his mind again, but this time he wasn’t as surprised as before. He felt a strong sense of connection with Joker even if the boy was a flirt there was something in him that resonated inside of Akechi. Some sense of recognition, like if behind all the masks both of them were wearing at the moment there was something both of them had in common, Akechi thought about the dark tone Joker’s voice adopted when he talked about how wrong society was. He wasn’t wrong, Akechi himself was a living proof of that.  
This call seemed as something designed to happen by fate. The feminine voice seemed to pop out from his mind every time he met a person that he found special somehow. He wasn’t sure what that could mean, maybe he was turning mad. But the strange things that were happening lately made him think otherwise. Akechi felt inside of him that he was going to be a part of the strange events Tokyo was suffering. He couldn’t wait to see where things were going from here. He smiled darkly, it was time to gather information and plane carefully, this might be his only chance.  
______________  
When Akira Kurusu hanged out the phone he was exhilarated. He just talked with Goro Akechi! More so Goro Akechi was one of his confidants! One of the chosen people destined to help him with his adventures as a Phantom Thieve. He couldn’t believe his luck. He had been listening to Shape Shifter since he was 14 and Akira had no shame in admitting that he had jerked off listening to Akechi’s voice more than once. Who could blame him? Akechi’s voice sounded divine and would sound even better while moaning in Akira’s bed. When Akechi’s fans published some pictures of him and Akira knew he was done for. To top his charming personality and his sexy brain Akechi was really hot. God, he couldn’t count the times he dreamt about those leather gloved hands of him doing terrible things with his cock…  
He had felt kind of stupid in the past for crushing so hard in a celebrity. But Akechi’s radio show was one of the few things that kept his mind at ease when the entire incident with his criminal record happened. When everything was too much he just put his headphones on and let Akechi’s voice and soft jazz transport him far away. He thought of calling him a lot of times but he always loosed his determination in the last moment because he didn’t have anything really interesting to say. No more than the rest of the callers and even if Akechi was always nice to them, he knew that he forgot about that people at the end of the day. When Akechi announced the special show about the Phantom Thieves Akira knew it was his chance.  
“You are in a good mood.” Morgana said, jumping in to his bed and sniffing him softly. “I sense a new power coming from you. Is it a new confidant?”   
“Yes, the Justice Arcana.”  
“Good job, it’s important for a thief to establish bonds with people in different positions. Who is it this time?”  
“Goro Akechi.” He answered with a smirk in his face. Morgana was the only one in the team who knew about his infatuation with the radio host. He couldn’t count the times he had to battle against his cat to be able to listen to the full show. At the end they reached some kind of agreement. Akira could listen to the first half of the show until it was 1:00am then he had to stop or face Morgana’s fury. What Morgana didn’t know is that after closing the lights he kept listening to it from his phone.   
“REALLY!? THAT AKECHI?! The same Goro Akechi you have as background image on your phone?!” Morgana’s reaction was priceless; Akira had to make an effort to not laugh on his face. “You are not lying are you?”  
“I would never lie about this Morgana.”   
“Yes, yes… I know… You take your confidants seriously. I guess someone like him is going to be a good asset for our team… But how did this happen?”  
“He did a special show about the Phantom Thieves and I called.” Akira answered plainly. “I used my code name so relax; nobody is going to come after me. Also he says that I should call soon, he wants to hear why I don’t trust adults.”  
“I guess for the time the only way to deepen your relationship with him is calling to the show.”  
“For the moment… yes.” He answered smiling; his mind couldn’t stop thinking in other ways he would like to deepen his relationship with him. Morgana looked at him with a disgusted face.  
“DON’T YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF!” He said “This is business Akira.”   
“OH but Morgana, I’m a trickster, my specialty is turning things around… And who said you can’t turn business in to pleasure?” He teased.  
“You are impossible.”  
“Thank you very much.” Akira answered; it was nice to have the final word for once. Morgana was cute but bossy, living with him was fun but sometimes he wanted to show he was the leader “Morgana, now that Akechi is my confidant I have to listen to the full show every night. You know, for the sake of the Phantom Thieves and my personas.”   
“That’s not going to happen! That show ends awfully late! If you listen to it every night you will not have energy for Mementos or studying!”   
“I can always nap in the afternoon.” Akira argued.  
“Well… If you do that, then yes. But you can’t forget you other Confidants just because you have a crush. Remember you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”  
“Then it’s a deal, I’ll nap the days I want to listen to Akechi’s show and I call him again soon.” He took Morgana in his arms and petted him. Morgana often complained about not being a cat but he always let Akira pet him. In his eyes he was extremely cute the way he was and he was glad to always have a friend with him. Morgana purred softly and both of them fell in to a light sleep.

______________

 

When he arrived home that night he was more tired than usual. But he still took time to shower and forced himself to eat something. He had moved from his father's apartment 2 years ago because he was tired of him bringing girls all the time. But sometimes when he returned to an empty flat, he missed to be with someone who cared.  
As if he knew that Akechi was thinking of him his dad texted him:  
Dad: Hey kid! Nice show today. Your website is on fire! Your fangirls can’t stop talking about it. Really funny.   
Akechi: What do you mean?  
Dad: Oh you know that stunt you played with that boy?   
Akechi: I didn’t play a stunt dad. That’s your thing.  
Dad: Everything I sell is good.  
Akechi: It’s only good for your budget.  
Dad: That’s the point.  
Akechi: When you say “the boy” you mean the last call?  
Dad: Yeah, the chat box in your web page is full of fans dreaming about you and that Joker guy making hot gay sex.   
Akechi: I suppose you contributed to spark the fire.  
Dad: I support my gay son. Also your page is my hobby now that my TV show has been invaded by that pest and I’ve been kicked out.  
Akechi couldn’t stop the guilt he felt reading the last text. In his mind he knew that Shido’s moves to win popularity (that included kicking his dad out of TV) were unrelated to him, Shido’s didn’t even knew of his existence. He knew that, but he couldn’t stop from feeling like garbage.   
Dad: Well, now I make more money so who cares? They’ll see, when I have enough money I’ll create, my own sales empire. They will cry to have “Tanaka’s Amazing Comodities” back.  
Akechi: Too bad they won’t.  
Dad: ?  
Akechi: I know you, you never forgive and if someone betrays you, you return the favor ten times stronger. What are you planning dad?  
Dad: Ahhh I have taught you well, I feel so proud right now. You’ll see my comeback will be splendid! They will curse one another for kicking me out. I’ll make them feel worse than if they swallowed a thousand needles!  
Akechi: Just make sure the police don’t catch that shady business you have now.  
Dad: What shady business? I’m not directly connected to any shady business.   
Akechi: Dad I’m going to sleep. Just take care, ok?  
Dad: I’m the one that should tell you to take care. I know you are planning something big, I can sense it.  
Akechi: Are you going to stop me?  
Dad: Of course not! Taking risks is something necessary to climb the ladder to success. Just don’t get caught. It will be a pain to take you out of jail.   
Akechi: Thanks dad. Goodnight.  
Dad: Goodnight.  
After talking with his father Akechi’s energy was exhausted he collapsed in to his bed. His enemy was strong and powerful he couldn’t make any mistakes but at the same time every day that passed Shido’s popularity raised. It would be too late to expose his misdeeds if Shido managed to succeed in the elections. After today’s show he knew that the Phantom Thieves powers would be the key to Shido’s demise. He needed to know how to control them soon. Thinking of ways to encounter the Phantom Thieves Akechi fell to sleep.   
When he opened his eyes he was in a prison. He was trapped in a cell and was dressed with the typical clothes that inmates wore in old cartoons. Outside his cell there was an old man with an insane long nose and behind him two little girls.  
"Welcome to my Velvet Room. This place exists between dreams and reality mind and matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done!  
> OMG THIS HAS RECIVED SO MUCH LOVE I ALMOST CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I love you all. I love you readers I really do. So many hits kudos and comments. You know, writing this is the only thing that keeps my mind off of my awful job right now. So thank you, this really helps me. I'll try to update soon but my 10 hours shifts get in the way. But I'll try!
> 
> NOW THE SOCIAL LINKS
> 
> Akira is the fool, I was tempted to make Akira de Devil (his last persona is fucking SATANAEL) but Akira is the fool. His code name is Joker and for Akechi he is the start of an unpredictable future. ALSO AKIRA IS A FLIRT
> 
> Akechi keeps being the Justice arcana for Akira. 
> 
> Akechi's dad has been revealed. For the people new to the saga Tanaka is the Devil Arcana in Persona 3, and he is immortal (like literally he never ages, HOW OLD IS HE?). He never ages and he keeps selling the protagonist expensive things. In Persona 3 and 4 he had this TV show called “Tanaka’s Amazing Commodities” but suddenly in Persona 5 he manages a shady internet business. IT FITTED SO WELL THAT SHIDO'S KICKED HIM OUT THAT I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF
> 
> Also why Tanaka as Akechi's dad? Well Tanaka was born really poor and he climbed trough life by cheating and changing the rules to something favorable to him. After meeting P3 protagonist and maxim him he starts donating money to orphans because he thinks kids who had experienced hardships could become stronger and successful. He wants to teach people who have talent and are smart. Well... Akechi is an orphan, Akechi is smart, Akechi doesn't care about the rules, he wants revenge and be acknowledged. I'm going to write a special (when I have time) about how this two met and Tanaka ended adopting him. Also Tanaka is still the Devil arcana for Akechi too...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd1Ibilzcck


	3. ON AIR 3: HOBBIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That old man is really creepy, lolis. Akira touches his dick.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room. This place exists between dreams and reality mind and matter.” The old man said; his voice was dark and low, it reminded Akechi of the ocean depths. Akechi looked in to his face, the man had a very long nose, bulging eyes with the darkness eye bags Akechi had ever seen and a creepy smile stuck on his face. His overall appearance seemed something taken out of Nightmare Before Christmas: funny, baffling, and a little scary. It contrasted a little with his voice and at the same time was oddly fitting. In contraposition the two little girls that approached his jail were really cute. They were two blonde twins, physically identical but they demeanor was as different as day and night. One looked angry and energetic; the other was more collected but looked bored. Both of them had only one eye, which was of an unnatural yellow color and radiated power.

“So you’ve come, Inmate!” One of them said with a lot of authority, it was strange to see a little girl displaying so much rage. 

“The “you” in reality is currently fast asleep; you are only experiencing this as a dream.” The other girl explained.

“You are in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!”

“What is this place?” Akechi asked genuinely interested, it seemed some kind of projection from his own mind. He was not new to the sensation off feeling trapped and out of place; the strange thing was that he wasn’t afraid. There was something strangely soothing about that place. Even if it was a prison it was oddly elegant, the wall of his cell were decorated in a classic fashion and outside the cell there was a beautiful blue carpet. But no, that wasn’t the reason he felt so at ease in this strange room, Akechi was sure that what make feel so calmed was the beautiful melody coming from everywhere in the room. The song felt like eternal poetry and resonated in to his very soul feeling him with an inexplicable sense of serenity. 

“This room is a very special place, only those who have signed a contract can enter.” The old man informed him.

“I didn’t sign...” 

“Shut up inmate! Let our master talk!” The small and angry girl said while kicking his cell with the stick she was carrying. The sound it made when the two collided was extremely loud. Akechi could sense the power radiating from the two little girls. It would be a mistake to angry them.

“I’m Igor the master of this place, I summoned you for a reason, it involves your life as well.” He explained and cached all Akechi’s attention. “In the near future, there is no mistake that only ruin awaits you. Chaos reigns free and justice keeps a blind eye to it. You have been chosen to rehabilitate this corrupted world.” He said with mocking in his eyes and a creepy smile in his mouth. As if the fact that justice was nowhere to be found was actually funny. 

“Why me?” Akechi asked; he was starting to feel suspicious around the old man. Why telling him ruin was unstoppable, why asking him to bring rehabilitation to the world? He was sure this Igor was aware of his lack of morality.

“You are a wild card; you have infinite possibilities open to you. Only someone with the power of the wild card can do it. It needs to be a free vessel. You have the possibility of becoming the force to cut the strings that enable this world to see the madness that lies within.” He said and he didn’t seem to be lying in this... But still, there was something ominous about Igor. 

“What about the Phantom Thieves? Are they related to this?” Akechi asked.

“Yes, their leader is a trickster, a wild card just like you. He is desperate to change the world but his efforts are worthless. He is only cutting through minor problems when the root of discord resides far away. I tried to assist in his rehabilitation but he is just a child, and he is soft. He fools himself trying to stop ruin by changing hearts. But you, you have seen what lies beyond the veil and know what needs to be done to establish order. Heroes have to face thought decisions and the other trickster and his Phantom Thieves are unable to do it.” Akechi listened to the old man; everything he was saying resonated inside of him. Internally he always wanted to be the hero and suddenly this man told him that he was chosen, that he was SPECIAL and that he had a destiny. But… there was something dubious about this, he couldn’t name it, but something about what the old man said was strange. He decided to gather more information.

“What would be my job then?”

“First we have to awake your powers. To your right is Caroline, to your left Justine. The two of them will help you achieve your goals.” Igor said and Akechi focused his attention to the girls. 

“We will help you awake your true powers inmate! Be grateful!” The one named Caroline yelled at him. Was this girl always angry?

“All the preparations have been made, when you awake in your world please look to the app we installed recently in your phone. You will have to learn to use it quickly, we are not patient.” Justine was more helpful than her sister but also much more threatening, but at least now he had an idea of how to start his investigation. “When you awake your Persona we shall summon you again.”

“Now go inmate!” With these last words the room disappeared from his eyes and he awakened in his room. He felt really tired, as if he hadn’t slept at all. Well his mind had been operative the entire night so the fatigue was to be expected. That had been a strange experience; he decided to confirm the facts he learned as quickly as possible so he checked up his phone. The strange app with the weird looking eye was there. He clicked in and a navigation map popped up. There were three searching methods: person, place and key word. He looked at it for a moment, judging from the Phantom Thieves victims and what Igor said the “person” was the victim. He smiled and decided to indulge in his murder fantasies. 

“Masayoshi Shido” 

“One result found.” Akechi smiled; there was the possibility to damage Shido with this app. To complete the search he also needed a “place” and a “keyword” but Akechi couldn’t figure out anything else with the little information he had now. He didn’t like the idea of using some strange powers without at least basic knowledge of them; also there was something shady in the situation he found himself in. The face of his father came in to his mind “if it’s too good to be true, it isn’t. That’s how scams work son.” His father had burnt these words in to his mind since he adopted Akechi and until this day his lessons had never failed. So he seated in front of his desk and powered his computer. He needed some answers and searched the best place to start was google. He tried searching for “velvet room” with no results, he typed Igor but he only found porn web pages, it seemed Igor was a popular name between young porn actors. (he would remember that). After two hours of unsuccessful searching he was getting a little tired but he tried one more time. 

He typed “Incidents supernatural powers” just to see if there was something slightly related to his case. Surprisingly there were a lot of results that people related to magic powers but one of them caught his attention more than the rest. It was a small report from the Japan Times and it had been written 7 years ago. POLICE OFFICER CONFESS SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL MURDERS, Akechi expanded the article.”When he was asked about his modus operandi T.A. explained he pushed them inside the TV with some kind of supernatural power he called a Persona and let them die in there.” That word… Persona… Justine had said something about awakening his persona last night. Now that he found a connection it would be easy to find more information. Those murders were very similar to the mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves change of hearts. First, the victims of the murders in Inaba appeared in a roof without any marks of how they were killed and they died of heart attack, the victims of the mental shutdowns also died without any traceable mark. Second, the phantom thieves used a phone app, this murderer used a TV. It could be nothing… But Akechi’s gut never failed him so he searched for the name of the murderer; it wasn’t very difficult to find.

“Tohru Adachi, 33 years old. He was serving the seventh year of his 15 years sentence in the Kofu prison, his sentence had been reduced due to his good behavior and the fact that a police officer tried to kill him while in custody.” Akechi smirked, that seemed like an interesting man to meet. He was 90% sure that Tohru Adachi would know something about the situation. Akechi made some calls; with his contacts he was able to get an alone visit with Adachi for next Saturday. 

He ended his investigation for the day, he was certain that he would learn the truth in no time. But now, he had a radio show to run. This time he decided to go with a softer thematic; something that made people who were stressed and had a bad day relax. Something like hobbies.  
\----------  
Akira was getting kind of nervous. Yesterday he was able to talk with Akechi, it had been just one day, was it too early to call again? He wanted to talk with him but he didn’t want to seem like a creep. That wouldn’t do. He could notice the social link that just formed yesterday. It was like a light vent on his heart. He felt this connection with all his confidants but Akechi was special, he felt slightly different, as if he was meeting his equal for the first time. He smiled totally captivated; he definitely was going to call that day. After all, he already napped during the afternoon so Morgana couldn’t bother him with his going to bed early crap. The decision was already been made, he thought, he was still nervous. 

"Where have you been... I've been searching all alone... “The distinct music surprised him, it was time for Shape shifter to start and he was not ready. Akira reminded himself to breath. He got this, he kept repeating to himself with no effect.

"Look, I'm going out. I have no interest in watching you trying to flirt with that radio host and failing miserably. "Morgana said jumping off of his bed. The little traitor. 

"I flirt better than you" was Akira’s automatic answer. He smirked at his cat, watching him with superiority. 

"You are clearly delusional" Morgana teased but Akira was ready to fight. No one messed with his flirt tactics, especially not Morgana.

"At least I don't call Akechi my LORD"

"Oh shut up! “Morgana snapped, he smirked a little more, it was time for his special move. 

"Laaaady Ann! You are glorious! Oh Panter please love me!” He said in his best Morgana impersonation. He looked at Morgana and was able to see him blushing; witch was strange, because he was a cat and cats can’t blush. But Morgana sure was blushing he leaved the loft in a quick escape while murmuring hate words that Akira didn’t believe for a moment. Victory! This little encounter with Morgana calmed him, he wasn’t as nervous anymore. He decided to buy him sushi tomorrow to apologize. He didn’t feel guilty but Morgana could be very sensitive sometimes. 

"The night is vast and people all around the world wear masks, but here we are to uncover the truth. My name is Goro Akechi and welcome to Shape Shifter." God! Akechi’s voice was sexy. He heard his usual greeting more than 300 times and it still make him feel aroused and impatient. – Stop it Akira! This night you are a man with a mission, and it is not inside your pants! - He told to himself while graving his phone. He decided to call in the middle of the show; he didn’t want to seem too eager. “Today I selected a soft topic; I think some easy conversation is going to be relaxing after yesterday’s heartbreaking show. Let’s talk about hobbies. You know… I never reveal too many things about myself but I want to tell you about my hobbies, I hope you call and tell me about yours too.” Akechi laughed and the sound was melody to Akira’s ears. 

Normally Akechi laughs were fake, after listening to every show Akira could notice when Akechi was putting his perfect radio host façade and when his mood was genuinely good. Today something nice must have happened to him because Akechi was in high spirits and seemed very motivated. “Maybe this is going to surprise some of you but my main hobbies are cycling and bouldering. When I was younger I used my bicycle to go everywhere. Sadly these days I have a lot of work to do and I have to use my motorbike to travel faster.” Akira smiled imagining a younger version of Akechi with a cute cycling helmet, shorts and a sweaty T-shirt. Cycling trough the streets of Tokyo with a beautiful smile on his face… And a beautiful ass totally exposed.  
“Fuck it!” He was hard; he hated his teenager body reactions and stupid active sexual imagination. He couldn’t call Akechi in this state! He couldn’t even think straight (he never thought straight) because he was still imagining Akechi in sexual situations like riding naked his motorbike. He decided to take care of himself and call Akechi after that. 

He started to stroke his crotch lightly, he was stupidly hard and Akechi’s voice in his ears only made him feel more aroused. Akechi was now talking of how much he missed his bouldering afternoons. Akira could picture Akechi pressed in a safety harness, roughly climbing his way to the top of a climbing wall. His hair tied in a pony tail, his muscles reflecting every move, his sweat glowing in the afternoon light… He was so beautiful Akira couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled off his pajama pants and started touching his dick roughly, a blast of pleasure overrun him and he knew he was going to came soon. He only needed a little more; he sucked one of his fingers and inserted it unceremoniously in his asshole. Akira knew where he had to touch to feel good; this wasn’t his first time playing with his ass. His imagination did the rest; suddenly it was not his own hand inside him it was Akechi’s and he was applying more and more pressure in his cock, milking him out and looking at him as he was the most desirable person he ever met. Akira’s orgasm came hard and so fast that was almost shameful. Akira took a moment to recover; now that his blood returned to his brain he felt a sudden sense of awkwardness. How would he convince Akechi to take him seriously if with only hearing his voice made him react like that? He needed to work on his self control. Akira sighted and proceeded to clean himself up with the handkerchiefs he kept under his bed. 

Akechi was now talking with his first caller of the night a young boy who couldn’t stop talking about videogames.

“You know… I think I’ve never played a videogame in my life” Akechi confessed his voice seemed a little embarrassed about it, and somewhat sad. What kind of childhood could he have experienced that he never had played videogames before? Another mystery to solve, another lost peace in the enigma that was Goro Akechi.

“WAAAA MAN THAT’S SO AWFULL! I can recommend you something! There is this one called Alien Space Blood Bath! It’s awesome! You are the chosen hero and you have to destroy all the aliens and bath in their blood to improve your weapons.” Akira laughed, he had played that game and it wasn’t great, but imaging Akechi with a fake gun bathing in alien blood was surprisingly funny. –Ok Akira, stop imagining cute dates with Akechi. - He thought.

“Maybe I’ll try it someday… Meanwhile here is some music for you listeners!” A soft jazz tune introducing the melodic and gentle voice of a woman started playing. Akira recognized her; Melody Gardot was one of Akechi’s favorite’s singers. He didn’t like jazz very much, but in a total fanboy fashion he downloaded Akechi’s favorites and now he could recognize them. He still preferred to listen to Risette’s happy pop songs when he was in high spirits and underground electronic music when he was not. But maybe someday he could go with Akechi to a hot date in a jazz bar, he was sure Akechi would love that. – FOCUS AKIRA NOW IS YOUR TIME TO CALL- he repeated to himself. Akira finally called and was put in the waiting list, waiting for Akechi to pick his line. 

“Welcome again dear listeners! I hope you liked the last song; there is something about jazz that truly makes me feel at ease. Now I’m going to read some post in the website. Oh! Look at it! Mystique has commented. For those who weren’t here yesterday Mystique was a truly remarkable caller last night, I was deeply moved by her story. Mystique says that her hobby tended to be volleyball but that in time it became an obsession and stopped being fun. Lately she started baking! That seems like a really delicious hobby, I only know how to make pancakes. But I assure you listeners… my pancakes are the best.” Akira listened to all of this with happiness in his heart. He was not a genius but he recognized Mystique’s voice the other night, he was glad that Shiho was recovering. Even if she wasn’t his friend just watching Ann’s happy face every time she returned from visiting her was enough to care for the girl. He also enjoyed stealing part of the sweets Shiho gave to Ann. Their friendship was something really precious; he wished he had this type of mutual understanding with another person. He loved all his friends but he didn’t have this type of connection with anyone of them… yet. 

“Now let’s receive our next call, oh what’s this? I recognize this number!” Akechi said while picking up Akira’s call “Good night Joker, I didn’t think you would call again tonight.” Akechi said with the sweet and low tone of voice he used yesterday, was Akechi flirting back? 

“Well, the show ended before I could talk about my story so I decided to call again today and explain it. Where you thinking about me Akechi-kun?” Akira asked with his best lady killer voice, the debonair attitude he reserved for when he was acting as Joker.

“Of course, I can’t resist to hearing a good story. But before that, today has a thematic and I have a script to follow. So tell me Joker, what is your hobby?” 

“I brew coffee. I can make the perfect cup of coffee and delicious curry to go with it.”

“Curry with coffee? That’s a strange mix.”

“Oh but is delicious I can assure you that.” Akira purred that last sentence, he knew Akechi’s tricks. He was trying to ease his mind with easy conversation so he was relaxed and talkative when he explained the interesting parts of the story. Akira knew that, after hearing Akechi so many times he had learned some of his tactics. But he still felt warm inside when Akechi answered that they could combine his perfect coffee with his delicious pancakes to make the ultimate breakfast.

“Well Joker I hate to bring this now that are so comfortable but here in Shape Shifter proud ourselves in looking behind the veil. You are wearing a mask right now, a really charming and easy to talk one I have to say, but a mask either ways. Yesterday that slipped for a moment, remember? The moment I said it should be adult people who reform society. You seem to have a really strong rage towards them… Could you explain why to me? “Akechi went straight to the jugular. Even if he was really polite the determination to reach out to the truth was there. 

“It happened half a year ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to say sorry and thank you.
> 
> Three days ago I released an early version of this chapter... A crap version of this chapter. I wasn't in a good place, to be frank I had a really shitty week. I wanted to distract myself by writting but I didn't put enough effort. The chapter I released before was a mess. For that I'm sorry.
> 
> I want to thank sn@pple, they left an amazing reply that made me realize I had to rewrite my work. Thanks to you now I do like chapter 3.
> 
> I still wish I could write faster but I have to check my writting 3 times before publishing it (english is my third language lmao) so... I just will keep writting to my own pace. You can always contact me in my twitter page if you want to ask me something! https://twitter.com/Walk_Tall_


	4. ON AIR 4: PRISON IS NOT A COOL PLACE TO LIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi talks to Joker
> 
> Akira dances
> 
> Adachi curses

“It happened half a year ago, I was returning from my part-time job and it was late. Then, in my way home, I heard a woman scream.” Joker stopped for a second, Akechi could tell he was nervous so he didn’t press him and instead waited for him to keep talking; after a couple of seconds Joker proceeded. “I… was scared, but a woman was screaming for help so I approached to see what was going on. When I arrived to the origin of the sound I saw a drunken man harassing her, so obviously I tried to help her. I put myself between the two of them and asked him to go away.”

“You were brave.” 

“Oh… ah... thanks.” He said with a surprisingly shy reaction, Akechi could imagine the young boy cheek’s flush in a soft tone of pink. That reaction was kind of cute and was not what he expected from the same boy who could drop stupid pick up lines with unstoppable confidence. –Maybe he is not used to people acknowledging him. - Akechi thought and felt a sudden sense of empathy and appreciation for that boy. “I’m glad that at least you think so.”

“What happened after that?” Akechi asked intrigued. 

“The drunken man reacted bad… He started threatening me, but I didn’t move. Then he tried to attack me but he was so drunk that he fell to the floor and hurt himself.” He laughed while telling this part but his laugh sounded empty “When he got off the ground he started yelling that he’ll sue me. I thought nothing of it at the time; I mean the woman I just helped saw what happened! Who was going to believe him, right? The entire fucking police believed him.” His words were sharp like a knife and charged with hate. “It seems like mr. drunken-abuser was some important guy, probably a politician for what he said. With two words he had the situation under his control. “He paused for a second and then he added” Spoiler alert, it didn’t end well for me.”

“Are you saying that you got arrested for helping a woman that was being sexually abused?” A sudden rage invaded Akechi’s whole body. That was society for you, taking the few good people that were out there and stepped on them as if they were ants. Akechi was no saint and he was ready to dirt his hands if that meant he could achieve his vengeance. But things like this made him want to puke. “What happened with the woman?” 

“She didn’t say anything. The drunken man was her boss or something, she was afraid of him so she kept quiet. Then the drunken man said that I attacked him with no reason and the police followed it as blind dogs. That’s adults for you Akechi-san, they only think what’s best for themselves.” Joker’s voice was full of venom and his rage was contagious, Akechi himself was livid at the moment and he didn’t know why. Injustices like that happened all the time and good people like the boy he was talking to where the ones that suffered the consequences. But that wasn’t his business, that shouldn’t affect him; he had his own demons to fight. The problem was, this boy story did affect him, he had the urge to try and help him. He forced himself to breath and asked.

“Joker… What happened after that?”

“I… was send to a youth detention center. After that I was expelled from my school and things got problematic at home. My parents… were ashamed of me and sent me to Tokyo. And… that’s it.” He said this as if it wasn’t a big deal, but Akechi could sense the sadness in his voice. 

“I believe in you, Joker.” 

“Thank you, Akechi-san this means a lot to me. You know… Listening to your radio show helped me a lot while going through all of that.” Akechi felt a sudden warm inside of him and the feeling of being somewhat connected to Joker grew and became stronger. It was a weird feeling… but one he could get used to. “Now it’s my turn.” Joker added with a sudden air of cockiness in his voice.

“Excuse me?” 

“We had a deal, remember?” Of course, he promised to answer one question in exchange for the story. He had been so immersed in Joker’s life that he honestly forgot about their deal. 

“Oh yes of course, please ask me anything.”

“Are you interested in… boys?”

Well, that was NOT the question he was expecting. He had always been private of his sexual preferences. Japan was still a pretty homophobic country and his sexuality could carry some problems. How dared this kid to ask that? It was inappropriate and rude. Then Akechi thought in the story the boy just told him and sighed. An eye for an eye is what he promised and for some reason he didn’t want to lie to him. Shape Shifter was a place where people could confine their inner secrets and he wanted to honor that. He didn’t know when the radio show went from something he was using only to get revenge on Shido, to something he really treasured for himself, but it happened and he wanted to cherish one of the few things that made him happy. Also at some point Goro Akechi was going to be found out, it was better to be clear about it right now that regretting it later. But still, Joker has gone a little too far with his question, he needed to a lesson on basic etiquette.

“Are you asking if I’m homosexual on my life radio show? You know it’s rude to ask about a person’s sexual life before the third date.” He said with tease.

“I just want to know I’m not making a fool of myself by flirting with you.” Joker answered with his usual picaresque attitude. 

“You ARE making a fool of yourself.” Akechi countered trying to not get affected by Joker’s deep voice. It was more difficult that last time, hearing Joker’s complicated life had made the boy much closer to him and a sexy voice was one of Akechi’s biggest kinks. 

“But you didn’t answer my question Akechi-san.”

“Well if you need a confirmation, yes I am homosexual. Are you happy now?”

“The word “happy” doesn’t cover how I’m feeling right now.” He said and Akechi could imagine him grinning like a cat that just got the mouse. “Then, do you have someone in your life now?” 

“Oh I’m sorry Joker but I just agreed to a single question, and you took a little too much of our time so I’m afraid we should end our call right now.” Akechi pressed the end call button without letting Joker say his goodbyes and smiled. That should teach that brat some basic courtesy rules. 

After that conversation he continued with his show. He read some of the post online, people were commenting about Akechi’s sexuality more than their hobbies, which was a problem, but his fans were oddly accepting. There were some people that leaved mad comments and said that Akechi had betrayed them but they were a minority. 

Some people posted that they were also part of the LGBT community but they were afraid to say it out loud and Akechi’s gesture made them feel braver. Akechi found those comments hilarious, that people should be truly desperate to look up on him. He was not, and was never going to be a gay icon; he was not going to fight for gay rights or something like that. He had enough with his own battles and was not going to fight for anything that was not himself. But if the queer people in Japan wanted to make him their hero he wouldn’t protest. He needed (and wanted) all the support he could gather so he smiled and replied “I’m glad you feel that way, I was a little afraid of the public reaction but so much positive comments make me happy” with a fake smile and continued reading more comments. 

A lot of people were moved by Joker’s story and he had won the heart of some of his fans. A lot of them thought he was cute and Akechi should give him a chance. “Joker-kun is so cute!” “I ship him with Akechi-kun so much!” “I hope he calls again!” “I’m sure he is handsome!” “The love story of two guys with a big age difference! I love it!” Some times Akechi was amazed at how stupid people could be. Making a big fuss over the love life of a person they would never meet, but well, if that gave him more views he wouldn’t complain. Also he was sure his father was behind some of those posts; since he was kicked out of TV he enjoyed messing with him. 

Akechi took a deep breath and received his new caller, this time the person was a girl that enjoyed practicing magic tricks. In the past when she was sad her cousin always cheered her up with them and when she grew up she wanted to know more about them. Akechi was bored by her story but he was grateful that the girl didn’t ask anything about his sexual life so he let her talk about magic for a long period of time. After that he played some songs, the mood of the show calmed a bit and he was able to finish it without much problems. 

When he returned home he was dead tired, he collapsed in to his bed and put the alarm to six o’clock in the morning. He wouldn’t be able to sleep too much, the next day he had to wake up early to attend to his visit with Tohru Adachi in prison. God his life has turned so weird this last two days…

When he closed his eyes he discovered that he wasn’t able to sleep, his conversation with Joker was still engraved on his head. Honestly he was mad at that Joker guy, on one hand he made him feel a little too much for someone he only talked twice; on the other hand that guy had no shame or sense of self preservation. That was a problem for him because he was sure that the kid will keep calling to his radio show, asking inappropriate questions and putting Akechi in situations he didn’t want to take part off. At the same time his story with the powerful politician was very suspicious, only someone with a lot of connections would have been able to blame him in such a bad scenario. His mind automatically thought of Shido, yes, his father would be able to pull that off… That would be one hell of a coincidence but something inside of him wanted to know more. Even if the culprit turned to be another it would be good for him to have some kind of leverage with a powerful person.

After thinking about the pros and the cons he decided to message the kid. He had the brat’s phone number saved in the data base of his radio show so he acceded to it trough his mobile phone and saved the number. Then he opened his chat app and wrote.

“Akechi: Good night I know it’s late but I wanted to know a little more about the story you told today in my show. Would you mind to tell me more details of it? I think I might be able to help. (I’m Akechi by the way!)” After thinking a little more he decided to add something else “Also please don’t call to the radio show again.”

 

After writing the message he muted his phone and went to sleep. Thankfully there were no strange dreams that night.

\--------

Akira was awakened in the middle of the night due to his phone message alarm. He never muted his phone at night because he wanted to be ready if some of his friends had an emergency and needed his support. Being the leader of the Phantom Thieves came with some responsibilities, one of them was being prepared 24/7 even if that messed with his sleep schedule. Most times due to his friends asking at 3:00 am if he wanted to go with them to the cinema the next day. He should get mad for that but having people that appreciate him enough that they wanted to monopolize all his time made him internally happy. Also he knew that the messed up sleep hours they had where due to having nightmares from what they saw in Mementos, he wasn’t as affected but he always had Morgana with him. 

He took his phone expecting a message from Yusuke or Ann (they commented about wanting to go to the cinema before) but was surprised to see an unknown number. He clicked at it a little mad, who except the Phantoms send messages at such early hours?

“Akechi: Good night Joker! I know its late (I always arrive home at this insane hour) but I wanted to know a little more about the story you told today in my show. Would you mind to tell me more details of it in private? I think I might be able to help. (I’m Goro Akechi by the way!)

Also please don’t call to the radio show again.”

NO WAY! That couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t be so lucky! He got up from bed and read the message over and over. The next minutes after that were a blank space in his mind but after some time he discovered himself making a celebratory dance that included jumping and spinning around. He had the habit to remember his ballet dancing classes every time he was too excited, lucky for him nobody cached him in one of them yet. 

He knew he was acting like a brat, but really, who cared? Goro Akechi had just sent him a message and he wanted to talk with him in private. He felt how his connection to the radio host was growing stronger inside of him and smiled. Things were going well; the Justice Arcana was growing stronger, he was going to met Akechi soon and the radio host admitted to be interested in boys (Akira always had his suspicions but to having them confirmed make it much more real). He couldn’t believe how blessed he was. 

He held his breath for a while and returned to bed, phone in hand. How should he reply to Akechi? He wanted to sound flirty but not too vulgar. Maybe he could go for a mysterious approach and answer after one or two days… But Akechi had already talked with him and knew about Akira’s intentions. Akechi was also flirting with him but he was sure Akechi wasn’t taking his advances seriously. Well he just had to change that, and he was damn good at stealing people’s hearts. Without realizing it his mind started rambling trough possible future outcomes with Akechi until he fell asleep, phone still in hand. 

\------

When Akechi came out the train he felt already exhausted. He didn’t sleep much and the coffee he got in the train station was atrocious. But even if he felt like shit he looked really handsome. He didn’t know what the dress code was for a visit to prison, so he opted for a grey suit matched with a pale blue shirt paired with a darker blue tie. His look was serious and approachable, perfect to win someone’s trust.

Akechi had his visit scheduled at 10:00am but he arrived at the Kofu prison with more than half hour to spare but he was not familiar with the security controls that visits have to pass so he decided to enter. He got his ID at the entrance and went to the waiting room; there he approached a guard that seemed to be in charge of the visitors list. 

“Good morning I’m Goro Akechi, I have a visit scheduled at 10 with Tohru Adachi” The guard looked at him with a skeptic glare and checked his list.

“You are not that scum’s typical visitor” He said “Ah Goro Akechi, here you are, yes.” He checked his name with a blue pen. “Motive of the visit?”

“A professional interview.”

“Let me guess another gold digger reporter wanting to suck that son of a bitch dick for a clue to the supernatural murders. Who could have guessed it? You just have to kill some chicks and you are the new media sensation!” The guard snapped venom filling his every word. Akechi watched him for a moment; he had the appearance of a typical guard who used his power position to relieve his anger. It was a classic move from those men who needed to show off their pathetic view of manliness to those they believed weaker than him. Akechi smiled, the attempts of this garbage man to make feel inferior were laughable and he decided to make his position clear. 

“Excuse me but that’s very rude, is this how you talk to all the visitors? Maybe I should have a word to Fumiko-san again; she would be interested in what his men say when she is not looking around.” With the mention of Fumiko, Akechi’s contact in prison and the chief director of the prison, the man fell silent. Akechi could see how he swallowed his anger and clenched his teeth. It made him feel powerful. Good connections were true power in this kind of society and Akechi had worked hard to make his own, people like this guard were born to be losers.

“I’ m sorry sir.”

“Apology accepted, now please would you mind showing me the way? I have a pass for a private interview.”

“Yeah, it’s in the second floor door 281 he is already there.” That surprised Akechi, he thought he had got in there with time to spare, but he was not going to argue. The faster he got to satisfy his curiosity, the better. 

The guard opened the door and screamed “prisoner 82 this is your interviewer. His name is Goro Akechi, BEHAVE!” and after that he left. Akechi entered the room and closed the door; Tohru Adachi was seated in a metal chair behind a white table. There was nothing unusual about the man itself except for the fact that he was handcuffed and was wearing a prison uniform with a smile. He seemed relaxed and looked rather handsome in his green clothes. The man stared at him waiting for Akechi to make the first move. Akechi approached to the table and took a seat in front of the prisoner.

“Good morning Adachi-san, my name is Goro Akechi it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said putting his best business smile. First impressions were important after all.

“Yeah, yeah, a pleasure blablabla. Can we skip the formalities?” Adachi answered with a silly tone of voice that made him seem like a fool but at the same time threw Akechi out of place.

“It’s ok for me.” He managed to answer. 

“Perfect, now tell me, why are you here? Something tells me that it is not for an “official interview”.” Adachi pointed making quotation marks with his fingers.

“Why is that?” Akechi asked surprised, people didn’t normally distrust his professional mask. 

“You don’t seem to be a supernatural crazy fanboy and only those kinds of people still have interest in my case.” Adachi explained mocking him. “Now stop fucking with my time and tell me what you want from me. I have better things to do that talking to you, moron.” Adachi’s entire demeanor changed after that, his eyes turned cold and his goofy smile changed in to a sadistic one. Akechi swallowed, he had come in to this shit place for answers and he was going to get them. The psychopath before him was not going to scare him, he had seen worse.

“I want information about your powers.” He stated, seriously but with his mask intact. 

“The same old story again… Man, one would think that after seven years people would get tired of it!” Adachi answered looking bored.

“I want to understand it well Adachi-san. It is important to me.” Akechi answered politely. 

“You are not fooling anybody with that cheap little prince act. You are as twisted inside as me, Akechi-kun. I can sense it, you know?”

“I never killed anybody Adachi-san.” He answered still smiling, but he was running out of patience. That man seemed to enjoy taunting him so he added. “I’m interested in what you called a Persona in your interviews.”

“Is that so?” Adachi asked, he seemed genially surprised and suddenly interested. “Well… a persona is the spirit manifestation of the owner true self and a powerful weapon. But it can’t be used in this dimension so… Is not going to be of any use to whatever you have in mind mister “I never killed anybody” yet.” That last statement confirmed some of Akechi’s suspicions, but he needed to know more. 

“So you used this other dimension for your murders?”

“I pushed people inside it. They died on their own, nothing ever happened to me when I entered.” He smiled sardonically thinking about that. “But you know, I’m a reformed man now, I accepted this stupid world’s rules and I’m paying for my crimes. So what are you bringing this back now?”

“What if I told you that something similar is happening in Tokyo?” Adachi’s face didn’t give anything up but he seemed to be listening to him so he continued. “There has been a series of inexplicable mental breakdowns and recently a band of thieves called The Phantom Thieves, started to steal people’s hearts.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Akechi smiled, now he got this man’s attention.

“They are a group of people with the ability to make a corrupt person grow a conscience. Their victims end up confessing their crimes after the Phantoms send a calling card. In my opinion they are a group of young people with supernatural powers similar to yours Adachi-san.” Adachi’s face turned serious in no time. Something about what he just explained concerned him. He decided to stop rounding each other and ask what he truly wanted to know. “Some time ago a strange app was installed on to my cell phone. I thought it was a virus but some strange things keep happening around me. Do you think it is possible that people can access to the powers you had trough a phone app?”

“Show it to me” Adachi’s voice was calm but authoritarian. Akechi stared at him for a moment and slowly reached his phone and gave it to him. Adachi took it and started investigating it after a second he exclaimed. “Oh look at it, Akechi-kun you just got a date!”

“What?”

“Akechi-san I would love to meet you. Do you like sushi? I know a fantastic place to eat sushi. I’m available any day you choose (and I’m available as a lover too! ;D)” Adachi read in a high pitched voice that didn’t resemble Joker’s at all. Akechi felt his cheeks flush and he graved the phone out of Adachi’s hands.

“That… that is private!” He searched for the mysterious app and returned the phone to Adachi that was still grinning at him.

“Relax I’m not going to judge you! That smiley at the end was cute and in my experience the straightforward ones are the best giving head.”

“Can we return to the supernatural app, please?”

“God you are no fun.” Adachi looked at the app, then he tried to put his finger inside the phone but nothing happened “It works different than my TVs… Oh! I see there is a search mode with three categories.”

“The first one is the victim, this I could verify it for myself, but I also need a place and a keyword. But I don’t have any idea of what that could mean.” Adachi just smirked and murmured something at the phone. Then he felt a strange sensation going through all his body and the next thing he saw was that the interrogation room transformed in to a playground. He looked at Tohru Adachi and was surprised by his appearance. He wasn’t handcuffed anymore and his green uniform had turned in to a good fitted suit.

“Well, I discovered the trick to activate your powers. Now let us discuss my terms and conditions for our deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was long. Like really long... 
> 
> I made Akira dance because PERSONA 5 DANCING IS A THING NOW! Dance Akira, DANCE
> 
> I hope you liked my Adachi. He is a post ultimax Adachi so he has his own "moral code" but he is still a little shit. Also he gives no fucks about his visitors (except when they are Dojima or the Narukami twins) (Why Narukami twins? Because you know, P4 Golden didn't give me what I wanted, a female protagonist. So she exist in all my fics. I call her Yurika Narukami, is not important but just so you know... she is real in my heart) Adachi is kind of a big deal for me, because I really like him as a character. I've read a lot of people saying that Akechi is just another Adachi AND THAT'S NOT TRUE OMG. Akechi was just a traumatized kid with a nuclear bomb in his hands. He just wanted revenge and a place to belong. Adachi well... he is not a good person and never will be. First of all he is a misogynist and that doesn't change at all. He didn't regret his murders, not really, he accepts that he lost against the Investigation Team so he pays for his crimes but he doesn't feel guilty for the women he killed. It's true that Adachi feels disgusted with himself (and the rest of the world) but his emphatic responses are almost 0. In my universe he only cares for the twins and Dojima, the rest of the world could burn and he wouldn't give a damn about it. 
> 
> Now he is toying with Akechi, but Akechi is not a moron. I hope you liked their conversation... it continues in next chapter MUAHAHAHA but he won't be staying for long.
> 
> After that DATE WITH AKIRA YES. (Do you think I should tag this fic as slow burn?)

**Author's Note:**

> First is first I LOVE PEOPLE COMMENTING really, I love it so please if you want to say something, say it. 
> 
> Well well well, this is the end of the first chapter. This is a moderately long AU, for what I have planned I think it will be a 50k fic. Akechi in this story is 25 and Akira 16 (the underage tagg is there for a reason) I want to talk about some things in here like how would the tarot work for Akechi and explain my arcana election to you.  
> First, Akechi will not have as many social links as Akira, basically, because he is Akechi and he is not as open. His canon story line was about how he couldn’t really make friends because his mind was centered in revenge. My Akechi is also centered in revenge buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut he had a dad. (You can try to guess which character from the full cast of Persona I selected to be his adoptive father). He has from the beginning of this AU a person whom he trusts. For that reason he is a little more open to the idea of making real friends.   
> Mystique is his first social link! (With the exception of his dad) Who could be her real identity!?!?!?!? Ok, we all know is Shiho. I want Shiho and Akechi to be friends and I want to explore my own version of Shiho. So there she is. The hanged man represents self exploration, redemption trough sacrifice and contemplation. I think this works well with Shiho circumstances. She has to go through a really hard rehabilitation because what she did to herself. She is also blaming herself for the situation she ended up, and I’m sure she also blames herself for the pain Ann and her family had to experience due to her suicidal attempt. It’s a good time for her to think for some contemplation so yes, She is the hanged man.   
> That’s it, if you are curious about the songs Akechi played in this episode:  
> Kamikaze kaitou Jeanne piece of love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9As5I4xG_Q AKECHI IS A MAGICAL GIRLS FAN THIS IS MY HEADCANON AND YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. (He fights with a fucking laser sword, he has to be a nerd)  
> Count on me by Bruno Mars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pAIO3CPBY Ann and Shiho seem the kind of girls to enjoy Brunno Mars. And this song is beautiful and fitting.   
> Wiping all out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iy47Q--EbU I’m not a princess not your cutie girlfriend oh nono. I wanted a song about girl power, and I love Minako (I liked P3 a lot more with her as MC) so that’s it, Akechi put this song on.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this loooong notes.


End file.
